Conventionally, a device that performs automatic steering of applying steering torque and the like to a steering-force transmission system to cause an own vehicle to follow a lane in front of the vehicle is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-039325).
However, if a normal control amount is applied to a steering-force transmission system immediately after switching from manual steering to automatic steering, a problem occurs that steering control is abruptly started, which provides a discomfort feeling to a driver.